Rewritten Blooded Stealer
by howlingwolffate
Summary: Finally getting fed up with their friend's behavior towards their youngest son, Sirius and his mate Remus take Hadrian and his friends away to a little town called forks. Only to find out they got more than they bargained for when they figure out harry is the boy-who-lived as well as come into a strange inheritance bringing the creatures of forks into the picture. Warning mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Revised Blooded Stealer

Me: Hi everyone this is the revised Blooded Stealer it will be changed quite a bit as well as a new summary since the old was CRAP! Anyways some things will stay the same. But since some people didn't want be to delete the original I won't I will just add this revised one to the original so people who have followed this will get to see the new Blooded Stealer.

Rose: This is still a Jasper/Harry pairing if you don't like it then go feed yourselves to the mutts.

Sirius: Remus and I will still be together but Harry's hidden talent will be changed as well.

Alice: All mistakes are Fate's for she has no Beta as of yet so please help her out and offer your services for this story.

Harry: Fate owns nothing but the story line! On with the summary and story!

Summary: Finally getting fed up with their friend's behavior towards their youngest son, Sirius and his mate Remus take Harry away to a little town called forks. Only to find out they got more than they bargained for when they figure out harry is the boy-who-lived as well as come into a strange inheritance that causes werewolf shifters and vampires into the picture. Waning grey Harry, Remus, and Siri! Self-harm! And mentions of abuse!

* * *

Ever since that day when Voldemort attacked the Potter's house in search for his equal, who will have the power to destroy him. Everything changed. When Voldemort got to the Potter manor there was not just one baby, but two. Pointing his wand at one of them which happened to be the black haired one he shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" though something happened…

With a scream from one of the children a blue shield appeared and the Curse rebound and hit Voldemort square in the chest as soon as the door burst opened. With the backlash of magic a beam came crashing down onto the red headed twin causing him to have a jagged scar on top of his forehead.

Dumbledore saw the red headed twin bleed as soon as Voldemort went down and picked him up much to the protest of his parents, James and Lilly, who held their other son which they named him Hadrian but Harry for short, "This proves it!" Dumbledore shouted with glee showing James and Lilly the scar on little Alexander's forehead, "Alex is going to be the savior for the wizarding world!" Lilly stared in shock and quickly placed little Harry on the ground much to his distaste, as Lilly took Alex from Dumbledore.

"James we must show as much affection as we can to Alexander, after all he is going to save us all," Lilly said.

James looked at Harry one time, whom was still on the dusty floor of the nursery, before turning to Lilly and taking Alex from her, "Yes if he is as powerful as he should be loved and protective but what about Hadrian?" James questioned.

"Not to worry old friend once young Harry is old enough to understand why he can't have as much love as his older brother he will understand right away," Dumbledore stated with a twinkle in his eyes as he snuck a glare at young Harry.

"Not to mention we only adopted Hadrian we don't have to love him," Lilly snarled as Hadrian started crying at being on the cold ground but only received a cuff to the back of the head to silence him as Sirius and Remus watched from the door way with glares of growing hatred as they watched their cub get hit into silence.

* * *

Alice started walking back to the Cullen house after she finished hunting as she took on a human speed as she walked through the forests of the Alaska enjoying the peace she was offered when she saw a familiar white light of a vision make her gasp and stop in her tracks

**VISION**

"**Oh come on Jasper we need to get you out of the house so you can stop being…well you," A Green eyed teenager with long black hair that reached to his lower back that looked about 15, 16 said attempting to pull the bronze headed vampire to his feet much to Jaspers amusement. The key word was attempting, as Jasper stayed on the couch, causing the teen to pout and complain to a nearby Rosalie, "Rosy, Jasper won't get up," Rose raised an eyebrow as Jasper went back to pretending to go back to sleep. **

**After the teen had said that Alice was surprised that Rosalie looked so fondly at the raven black haired teen and she even let him call her Rosy for Pete sake!**

"**Jazz get up now so you can take Harry on his first day of Forks high or do you want me and Emmet too?" Rose all but growled and smacked Jasper in the back of the head, much the amusement of the newly named Harry.**

**Jasper all but grumbled and got up only to crawl to Harry and wrap his arms around his hips still on his knees, "My mate please do not take the bait of the fowl mistress Rosalie," at this Rose snorted and the teen laughed, "For she will baby you until the sun raises-"**

"**Alright that's enough," A shaggy haired Adult said coming into the living room in the place the Cullen had down at forks, "Jasper, Rosalie you two get Harry settled into the school now go!" The shaggy haired adult all but dragged the two vampires and human (by the looks of things) out of the house will ignoring the protest of 'Siri!' or 'Sirius!' while the adult grumbled about something that sounded like Mate, no fun, and acting like and adult for once. **

**END OF VISON**

_Well it looks like we have to go to back to Forks in about 15 years, _Alice thought happily at getting a future glimpse of Jasper's mate as she ran a vampire speed back to the house only to have to sing the German alphabet back words as Edward looked at her curiously which caused strange looks from the others.

{15 YEARS LATER}

Hadrian sat on the roof top in the shadows sneering at his once called family, for they do not love him so why should he love them? It was a fair question which only got Hadrian slapped when Lilly had asked why he called her by her given name a year ago instead of mom. Over the years Hadrian had noticed that he started looking less and less like James Potter for he still had green emerald eyes it was just that his hair was much more tamer instead of when he first started his years at Hogwarts and was put into the house of the ravens, Ravenclaw. Though the hat had commented he would have done better in Slytherin, but why give his 'family' more reason to hate him over something he had no control of when Voldemort had taken to attacking his house at the age of one. After one last sigh Hadrian went to the edge of the roof and jumped back into his bedroom, if you could call it that after all he had in his room was a mattress that was on the floor with a bedside table with an old fashion alarm clock that was half broken and on the other side was a desk with books (muggle and non-muggle) stacked to the ceiling with all already full self that also had books on it. By his mattress was his chest for school with already had his finished assignments for all his classes done minus his potions homework since it requires him to brew a potion which would just get him a low grade if it was old and of no use. Hadrian suddenly felt like Granger (which put a sneer on his face) for it hadn't even been a month of summer break and he already had all his homework finished.

"Harry get down here now and come wish you loving brother a happy birthday!" Lilly shrieked up the stairs. Hadrian rolled his eyes for it wasn't until a month for Alex's real birthday to take place and not to mention it was also his birthday too but after years of not celebrating it because of his loving 'parents' he lost his taste in any party or celebration. With an irritated sigh Hadrian quickly tied his long silky raven black hair, that reached down to middle back, into a pony tail and grabbed his wire glasses (though he didn't need them they were just for show, he had his eyes corrected in 4th year) and put them one making his eye sight slightly blurring but not enough so for him to be clumsy but to give him a small headache.

"Coming Lilly," Hadrian yelled while exiting his room and closing his door while wandlessly putting Colloportus (the opposite of Alohomora) on the door so Alex couldn't steal his homework which has happened before. Once down stairs he saw Padfoot and Moony on the couch restraining themselves to not to straggle the life out of the fat, chubby red headed boy with brown eyes that was boasting to them about how James had gotten him the newest broom before it hit stores as an early birthday present.

With a sigh and a little bit of sarcasm Hadrian growled, "Happy _early_ birthday Alexander," Hadrian stretched the word early for it didn't seem reasonable for him to have a party for his birthday a month before it happens, "Can I go upstairs now? Oh wait I don't need your damn permission," He snarled as he stormed past a stunned James and Lilly and ignored the glare that Alex shot him for he knew Hadrian didn't mean a word he said.

James glowered at his younger son as he reached for him but was stopped by Remus and Sirius, "I wouldn't stop him James, Hadrian is in that time where he is rebellious to everyone and everything," Remus stated and James nodded and turned back to Lilly, who was showering the fat red head in praise and love, which had Sirius and Remus both roll their eyes as they headed up to Hadrian's room only to find him talking to his friend Draco though the mirror Sirius had gotten for his birthday. Which was enchanted to act like a fire call only you had to have the person, you were trying to contact, standing in front of a glass in order for it to work.

"I know Draco I want to leave this place just as badly as you want to get away from Lucius," Hadrian said nervously. Contrary to popular believe Hadrian's personality was skittish, shy and when he is in a crowded place he will often time panic if he wasn't with one of his friends Draco Malfoy (Slytherin), Blaise Zabini (Slytherin), Luna Lovegood (Ravenclaw), or Neville Longbottom (hufflepuff). They were all a tightknit group that never separated during school and you could never find them alone without another in the group.

"I don't see how we can do that without the others for Blaise's parents find him the bane of their existence, Luna's father died at the hand of a death eater and she now lived with Nev, and Nev's grandmother is growing ill by the day. Not to mention Ri that you have the worst of it since your parent's don't just ignore but abuse you when you do something wrong-" Before Draco could continue there was an angry screech from both Remus and Sirius after they heard the living condition of all of Hadrian's friends and that Hadrian himself was often abused.

"Ri why didn't you tell us?" Sirius said coming quickly to his side while Remus stood in front of his cub.

"I didn't want to get beaten for telling," Hadrian said as he lowered his head his voice growing into a whisper has his tears fell. Sirius quickly handed the mirror which held Draco's worried face in it over to Remus who took the mirror outside the door to talk to Draco.

"Shhh cub its ok I am not mad at you is there anything else we should know about?" Sirius questions rocking Hadrian back and forth but stopped when he nodded his head, "What would that be cub?"

Hadrian didn't answer instead he rolled up his sleeves and heard Sirius gasp in shock.

* * *

"Draco I want you to listen to me very close okay?" Remus said once he closed the door hearing the muffled sounds of his cub crying as Draco nodded confused even more.

"We originally wanted to take just Hadrian with when we moved," Draco's face went into horror as he thought he would lose his best friend, "Though me and Sirius decided after we listen we will adopt you, Blaise, Luna, and Neville,"

"Really?!" Draco said ecstatic, Remus nodded his head.

"Yes we don't want you guys living like that anymore,"

Draco's face looked a little guilty all of a sudden, "If you're going to adopt us there is something you should know…"

"What would that be, and I have something to tell you also before we tell Hadrian,"

"Umm you go first,"

Remus nodded," Very well but Padfoot and I were planning on telling Hadrian this which I bet Sirius is right now anyways we were going to tell Hadrian that he is adopted he has no Potter blood in his veins that we know of," Remus vanished leaving a shock Draco to stay silent for a minute, "Are you going to tell me what you know since I told you this or are you going to stay silent?" Remus chuckled snapping Draco out of his trance.

"It's just th-that…umm…I should let Hadrian tell you but… How Hadrian can stand staying with the Potter's is that he ummm...Ha-Hadrian c-cuts h-himself," Remus's blood went cold as he heard a horrid gasp come from Sirius in Hadrian's room. Remus dropped the mirror but it didn't break as he rushed back into the bedroom.

* * *

Me: What do you think about the rewrite?

Luna: Please comment and review to you hearts content about the rewrite over the original!

Draco: Fate owns nothing but the plot line!


	2. Poll is up! not a chapter!

Not a chapter so sorry! But do not worry I have a beta and have had the next chapter has sent off for editing. There is a poll up on my account so go a vote! ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

**Blooded Stealer**

**Me: Welcome people of fanfiction guess what! I finally have a beta!**

**Special thanks to fallenblackangel44 for stepping up for the job!**

**Jasper: Fate was given sugar ignore her.**

**Me: *pouts* that's not fair Jazz.**

**Draco: He is completely right.**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Harry: enjoy the story!**

* * *

After Remus and Sirius had gotten Hadrian to calm down, as he had quit sobbing all together yet there was a hiccup every now and then. Remus and Sirius shot a quick look at each other before they turned their attention back to Hadrian, "Harry," Hadrian shot him a glare at the use of the nickname he has grown to hate, Sirius sighed and continued, "How long have you been cutting yourself cub?"

Hadrian flinched and rolled down the black sleeves of his shirt and buried his face into Remus's shirt and mumbled something that neither could hear, "Speak up cub, we won't be mad nor upset with you," Remus said trying to coax his skittish cub out of his comfort zone slowly but not enough for people to notice.

Hadrian started shaking again as silent tears streamed down his face, "Since third year...It was fifth year when the others found out," at this Hadrian started full out sobbing again while Remus and Sirius hugged him as he continued to shake and sob into Sirius's chest unaware that Alex stared at them from the door way having no idea what was going on.

What the hell is Henri or whatever his name is crying over? How dare he steal the attention from Sirius and Remus that is supposed to be mine! Alexander thought angrily as he slammed the door against the wall making both of the adults jump while they continued to rock Hadrian back and forth while he passed out from stress and worry, "Why are you in here with the brat Moony? Padfoot?" Alexander questioned harshly with narrowed eyes, "Why are you with the attention hog?" Remus and Sirius both looked pissed as they saw the fat teen and were even more enraged when they saw Hadrian's magic mirror broken underneath Alexander's foot. Even if the mirror had been spelled to stop it from breaking every spell had a weight limit and the red head just broke it. Hadrian was sure to be upset over it since it had been with him since second year.

Sirius stood up and gently passed Hadrian to his mate and got off the mattress, shooting a death glare to the boy, who shrank back a bit as Sirius reminded Alexander of Snape, "And just who gave you permission to call us by our nicknames?" Sirius snarled as he was inches away from transforming into Padfoot and ripping him to pieces.

"My dad did, he said you guys would be here and to be polite to my 'uncle Padfoot' and 'uncle Moony'" Alex stated proudly but he was soon pushed out of the room and knocked into James as he came up to Hadrian's room to see what the commotion was.

"James Potter!" Sirius howled as he grew angrier by the second.

"Padfoot what is the meaning of this we invite you to our house to celebrate Alex's early birthday bash and all you two seem to care about is that thing!" James growled as he gestured to Hadrian. Remus growled as his eyes turned a bright yellow while tightening his hold on his cub.

"You dare call my cub a thing! He is anything but that! He is your son, he shouldn't be treated like trash just because Lilly and you both worship that fat marshmallow!" Sirius yelled back, "And Hadrian is coming to live with us from now on; he doesn't deserve to live here in this hellhole!"

"He is not my son! He means nothing to this family we only took him out of pity! Fine take that pathetic excuse for a child see if we care," James shouted as he took Alex and slammed the door causing Hadrian to startle awake. Remus growled even more after James for waking up his cub in such a rude way.

"Cub I want you to listen to me okay?" Hadrian nodded as Sirius walked out of the room to go get the other children to pack, "We are going to take you away from here and help you through this okay? And no more cutting yourself if you feel the urge you tell Sirius, me, or one of the others,"

Hadrian looked up confused, "The others?"

"Yes the others, Blaise, Draco, Neville, and Luna. They will be coming with us since they have bad living situations as well," Hadrian nodded, happy with the turn of events.

Remus looked at the old alarm clock and noticed the time, "We better pack as well-" Remus stopped when Hadrian stopped paying attention to him and looked at the broken mirror with tears lingering in his eyes once again.

"Moony…The mirror it was the first present I ever had gotten…"Hadrian sadly whined as he lifted himself up with his shirt riding up a little bit.

Remus looked at Hadrian getting up exactly at the same time he noticed white marks on his cub's already to pail skin, "Hadrian what is this?" Remus asked, lifting the shirt up a little, causing Hadrian to freeze.

"I-its n-nothing Re-Remus," Hadrian said stumbling over his own words, at this Remus lifted the shirt up more and let out a dangerous growl, his inner wolf howling with rage. For on Hadrian's back were several long scars that looked an awfully lot like they were from a belt.

"They abused you more than mentally!" Remus screamed in outrage at the same time flicking his wand and having everything Hadrian owned (including a gently wrapped mirror) in his school trunk and shrinking it in the process.

Hadrian sadly half nodded with a quiet, "Yes," Remus hugged Hadrian as he stuffed the trunk into his pocket and with a flick of his wrist and a gentle 'pop' both Remus and his cub disappeared leaving an almost tearful Lilly standing by the door who was silently watching the whole thing.

* * *

Once Remus and Hadrian arrived at the meeting place in front of the Leaky Caldron, they waited patiently for Sirius to arrive with the others. It hadn't even taken 10 minutes before Hadrian was tackled to the ground by Blaise and Draco.

"And you guys are supposed to be in Slytherin?" Hadrian questioned as he stood back up, "That was a really Puff thing to do,"

A 'Shut up Ri,' from both boys set Luna and Harry into a laughing fit as Neville just chuckled. Once Hadrian had calmed down he noticed that over the summer Neville had lost most of his baby fat and stood a proud 6 foot 5 and was only 3 inches shorter than Blaise and Draco. Neville also wore blue faded out jeans and a Navy blue shirt.

Hadrian glanced at Blaise, who was wearing black skinny jeans as well as a black tank top with a chain that connected to his front and back pocket, he also had a little bit longer hair but not by much. Draco had on almost the exact same outfit except he had a long sleeved shirt on, and his hair reached down to his shoulder blades. Luna had on ripped blue jeans with a white tank top on; with her hair almost the same length has Hadrian's.

"So can we go to Forks now?" Sirius questioned and everyone turned to him looking at him like he was on drugs.

* * *

**FORKS**

Jasper looked at Alice with a look that clearly said 'What the hell got you so hyper' while Alice just huffed and started singing the German alphabet in her head…backwards. Edward turned to his mate looking beyond annoyed.

"Alice mind explaining why Jasper is looking at you in confusion and Edward, annoyed," Carlisle asked curiously as he walked into the living to see Jasper on the back of the couch leaning against the wall with Alice doing jumping jacks on the coffee table while Edward looked about ready to throw himself out the glass window behind him.

"Someone that is coming to Forks in a day is going to change our lives and he will even be allowed to get away with stuff we can't even get away with," Alice said stepping off of the table much to Esme's nod of gratitude as she too walked into the room.

"How do you figure Alice?" Rosalie said walking into the room with Emmet following at her heels.

"Well for one Rose you will allow him to call you Rosy much to your pleasure," This got Alice a strange look from everyone, "And two he is Jasper's soul mate!" Alice shouted as she dashed out of the house to avoid questions.

"What?!"

* * *

**Me: I know this chapter is a little boring –sighs sadly-**

**Blaise: don't worry it will get better later on we promise!**

**Alice: Please leave a comment or review and don't forget about the Poll on Fate's account!**


	4. Chapter 3

Blooded Stealer

**Me: Yo! **

**Jasper…-slaps Fate upside the head-**

**Me: -gets slapped-…–sends death glare-**

**Harry: ummm…Enjoy this chapter! Remember Fate owns nothing but the story line!**

{}

_Beep-beep-beep-be-CRASH_

Hadrian's fist came crashing down on the poor alarm clock as it started beeping at 7 in the morning, hearing someone grumble, Hadrian sat up blurry eyed and spotted Blaise and Draco on the floor with Neville while Luna took the other bed. Looking around Hadrian noticed they were in a hotel room and took him a minute to realize why they were there in the first place.

**FLASH BACK**

"Since the Black manor down at Forks Washington hasn't been remodeled in sometime it will take a couple of days for the house elves to finish up," Sirius commented to the other teens as they watch Remus check into at the front desk at the Nightshade hotel in America.

"I don't see why you didn't plan this ahead," Draco half-heartedly growled, Blaise simply rolled his eyes at the blond teen for Blaise was the only one who really knew Draco's phobia against rooms of hotels that had been used by strangers before them.

"Oh lighten up Dragon it's not like Sirius knew the time he would get us all together to leave what we call a hellhole of a country," Neville said gently, clearly amused at Draco Malfoy pouting in a wizard's hotel located at the American wizarding world Diagon Alley.

"Okay change in topic when will we have to go this muggle school?" Blaise nearly growled since he, Draco and Neville had graduated at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry when they had taken their NEWTS. (A/N: I made Blaise, Draco and Neville the age of 17 while Luna and Hadrian are 16)

If the teens had stayed Draco would have had a job working at the ministry –just like his father but Draco wasn't about to admit that- while Blaise had a good shot at getting a job as a curse breaker. Neville had been offered a job as a magical creature caretaker at Hogwarts and a job as an assistant Plant caretaker and work along with the professor there.

Sirius sighed and saw Remus come up and let him explain things, "When you start school You three" Remus pointed at the 17 year old boys, "Will be Juniors at the high school while Luna and Hadrian will be sophomores," Everyone nodded in agreement.

**PRESENT**

As Hadrian got up he quickly slapped Blaise and Neville up and kicked the bed Luna was on waking her up rather fast, "Get up you guys and get Draco-" Hadrian stopped as he watched Luna kicked/trip over the said person making a loud crash which sent Remus tumbling off the couch pulling a grumpy Sirius with him, "Oh never mind then," Sirius, Remus, and Draco all glared at the back of Hadrian's head as he walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day, after all it was time to get to Forks.

**AT FORKS**

Alice sped into the living room jumping up and down like a bunny on crack in front of her mate, Edward, looking about ready to burst. Edward simply raised an eyebrow silently asking the unspoken question, "Oh the new people are coming the new people are coming get the welcoming banners and the pitch forks!" Alice practically screamed.

"Why pitch forks? You know what never mind I don't want to know," Jasper mumbled from his position of face-in-couch-pillow routine of the day.

"Alice, love please calm down before we have to send you to the dogs for their daily exercise," Edward calmly said as he pulled the bouncing vamp onto his lap and hid his face in Alice's shoulder or at least attempted to. The three vampires could hear Rosalie's failed attempt at hiding a chuckle through a snort at Edward's comment while Emmet went full on belly laugh.

Carlisle walked into the room and raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on his children's positions on the two couched in the living room of the rather large house they owned at Forks, "What is this about welcoming banners and pitch forks?"

"Jasper's mate is coming to town!" Alice almost shouted as Jasper toppled off the couch in attempt to get up.

"This soon?!" Jasper calmly shouted (of course Jasper doesn't freak out…right?).

**AT THE HOTEL**

Hadrian had gotten out of the shower and had all but gotten ran over by a pissed off Draco as Blaise, Neville, and Luna went down to the lobby to find food, the raven haired teen was left alone in the bedroom with Remus and Sirius. Hadrian started to fidget at his place on the bed as he began to think about his adoption that Sirius had told him about before leaving. Remus just happened to notice this.

"Ri, cub what is on your mind," Sirius turned his attention to Remus and Hadrian from the oh so fascinating television.

"It's about my adoption Sirius mentioned…" Remus shot a glare at Sirius who flinched as Remus went to Hadrian's side and started rubbing his back in small circles.

"What do you want to know pup?" Remus asked gently.

"Who are my real parents?"

Sirius look conflicted but stayed silent as he sat up gaining the attention from the two on the bed and went to his trunk he had taken out of his fault. Reaching in he pulled out a golden chain with an oval shaped locket that looked to have a different language in graved around it, "Here cub the goblins had given this to me to give to you. I don't know why they had it but we will never know, and no I have not opened the locket it is for you to do," the shaggy haired adult calmly put the piece of jewelry in Hadrian's palm and closed it as Sirius moved to the other side of the bed next to his cub.

Hadrian looked at it for a moment's hesitation before preying the locket it open and a slip of parchment fell out unnoticed as the raven haired teen looked inside the locket to see writing in graved on the inside except in English it read:

_To my dearest son_

_Hadrian if you are reading this inside the locket than it means we have been separated and goblins had done their job in giving this to you or a trusted adult. Your father and I want to know we love and care for you and we will see you sooner rather than later, but if anything should happen your godfathers should have taken you in and adopted you the traditional way._

_With all our love _

_ B, N, R, and S _

Hadrian looked confused at the signing but didn't comment at the four letters not even attempting to find people with those first letters of their first name, it was just impossible. Hadrian's thoughts were interrupted when the sound of the front door opened to reveal a smug looking Luna, an irritated Blaise, and Neville who looked flat out amused.

"You lie Luna that white dude looked nothing like my American twin," Blaise scowled.

"Luna doesn't lie she tells the brutal truth," Neville interrupted before Luna could even open her mouth.

Remus looked up slightly surprised while Sirius barked out laughing and Hadrian was…well Hadrian looking at them blankly, "What conversation did we walk in on?" Hadrian asked rubbing his temples, "Never mind don't want to know," Blaise gave him a lopsided grin that could only have been stolen from a fox.

"Alright everyone down in the lobby we will go out to eat," Remus stated as Draco finely came out of the bathroom.

Hadrian smiled a little bit before saying, "Go on ahead I will catch up once I get a fresh shirt on" Everyone nodded and left Hadrian alone who just sighed and got up off the bed he was sitting on only to hear something crunch under his foot.

Lifting his foot up the said teen saw a piece of paper, Hadrian picked it up and un folded it only to almost drop it.

On the parchment it stated:

So you finally gotten to the good part eh Hadrian? After all where is the fun in A masquerade without the mask. Wondering who I am? Don't bother you will hear from me again after all what kind of master would I be to let my pet run around blind.

Sincerely Yours truly

The Stealer.

* * *

**Me: And cut! Hehe**

**Hadrian: sorry this took so long to get out Fate had personal problems to deal with.**


End file.
